


Unexpected

by FallenTemplar709



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alpha Olivia Benson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Doggy Style, F/F, First Meetings, Girl Penis, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Alex Cabot, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenTemplar709/pseuds/FallenTemplar709
Summary: A quiet drink in a fancy bar leads to a chance meeting with... unexpected results.Written for RaeDMagdon's birthday!!!
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 34
Kudos: 275





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/gifts).



> Taking a break from my classes (and from secretly writing some Star Trek: Voyager Torres/Seven fanfiction) to pen this little bit of fun/fluff/filth for my friend Rae’s upcoming birthday (desperately hoping I get this out in time). I haven’t written Alex/Olivia in literal decades, so this might be a bit OOC... but it is Omega Verse so that could be kind of expected. I have never written anything of this particular kink before, but I am an avid reader so I hope I can do it justice. This is un-Beta'd, ironically, (lol) so be gentle. Hope you enjoy, and Happy Birthday Rae!!!

It was the scent that first pulled to her.

Never before had the merest hint of an Alpha’s pheromones _demanded_ her attention with such urgency, but as her head whipped around to look towards the entrance of the bar, sharp cornflower blue eyes seeking the owner of this powerful essence, she was somewhat mollified to catch sight in her peripheral vision of a few others glancing in the same direction. Omegas tended to be more sensitive to the arrival of especially dominant Alphas, and this one seemed to have roundly upstaged the pitiful selection of the latter in attendance this evening.

The lights were not exactly dim in the classy upscale bar, but they were subdued, and the large throng of bodies moving like a kaleidoscope in the smoky haze that permeated the atmosphere made it difficult to get a good look at the new arrival. The lone woman sitting at the small table in the back of the bar was tempted to lean over to peer around the fray or even stand up to try and catch a glimpse, but those thoughts were quickly discarded. The invading Alpha would no doubt easily push their way through the crowd to progress deeper into the establishment, and she would then have an excellent view from her secluded perch. No need to make herself appear overexcited, like some simping eager bitch desperate to be claimed, like these other, _lesser_ Omegas, who couldn’t even keep their mouths closed and their aroused pheromones in check as they swooned and stared in awe.

Alexandra Cabot may be an Omega, but she was nobody’s _bitch_.

When the figure finally emerged from the crowd, it took everything Alex had not to drop her jaw just like all those lesser bitches and keen at the sight. Quickly dilating blue orbs traveled the length of the female Alpha in a swift journey that was so good she made a second, more languid pass to take it all in again. The short spike of brown hair, intense dark eyes, and strong jaw exuded pure masculinity, while a softly rounded nose, smooth tan skin, and remarkably kissable lips belied the overall image with a feminine sensuality. The appealingly taught column of her throat drew attention downward to a hint of collarbone that disappeared beneath the red and white of her layered shirts. A rugged black leather jacket, snug dark blue jeans, and black work boots completed the look, combined with an incredibly arousing swagger, the Alpha’s body _screamed_ sex and dominance.

It was all so... _unexpected_.

Maybe that was it, the surprise appearance of such a magnificent specimen in this normally very tame bar that had so thrown her, perhaps that was the reason for her sudden near-flycatching stare, and perhaps that was why she couldn’t quite get her heart rate to slow the actual fuck down. The combination of this stellar example of butch perfection, the almost Godlike pheromones pouring over her, and the unlikelihood of such a presence descending upon her in her current location had her completely off-kilter. She was absolutely _shaken_.

And she absolutely had to have her.

It had not been her intention to seek out a conquest this evening. Indeed, she had been going through a rather long dry spell as of late, her work consuming her utterly. In fact, the Assistant District Attorney had just stopped by for a quick drink on her way home from a dinner meeting with her boss where she had learned the more covert details of her upcoming assignment with the Special Victims Unit as a sort of watchdog for the DA’s office. Apparently, these detectives were a bunch of loose cannons and she would be responsible for keeping them in check. She would also be required to act as an informant on behalf of her boss during the Morris Commission’s investigation, and should there be anything not entirely aboveboard, she was expected to report on it. In other words, she would not only be their babysitter, but also a spy within their ranks. _Yay._ She had really needed this drink tonight.

Drawn from her musings by the thought of her now half-empty glass, she furtively watched as the Alpha made her way to the very end of the bar, pressing her leather-clad back against the wall and turning her head to her left to speak with the bartender. The Omega was directly to her right, not quite ten feet away, at a small wooden table with only two adjacent chairs. Leaning back in her seat, Alex relaxed into the sexiest position she felt looked natural on her in order to observe this impressive stud, patiently waiting for the dashing object of her desire to inevitably notice her... be it by sight or by scent, whichever came first.

Detective Olivia Benson stared unseeing at the dark oak bar, subtle overhead lighting reflecting off its glossy surface. It had been another long day, but she had been too wired to go to bed yet. Not quite ready to make the lonely trek home and walk up four flights of stairs to face her empty apartment, she had decided on a whim to stop by the fancy bar for a drink or two, and she was itching for the burn of the alcohol in her throat. The Brass had really been riding their asses lately, and she knew it would only get worse when the new ADA showed up next week. It was highly unlikely that they would be assigned someone as good at their job as Abigail Carmichael, or indeed as fun to hang out with after work. ‘Damn, I miss Abbie. That crazy Texan is a fucking riot.’ Stretching her neck to relieve the tension, and pushing aside thoughts of her friend, Olivia huffed out a sigh. When the bartender finally returned with her whiskey she tossed a few bills on the counter for him. As the Alpha brought the drink to her lips, her nostrils suddenly flared, and she froze just before her mouth touched the rim of the glass.

Alex smirked. ‘Scent it is, then.’

Deep caramel eyes turned to meet the bright blues that were practically piercing into her, light glinting in those swirling pools as she took in the sight of what must be the single most incredibly beautiful Omega in existence... how had she not seen her when she’d entered? Raking her gaze over the Goddess draped sensually on the dark oak chair, it took nearly everything she had to keep from drooling. Long sunflower blonde hair fell upon mostly bare shoulders, one arm casually laying across her lap, lanky frame leaning slightly upon the other elbow that rested primly on the wooden table, her fingers toying with the rim of a wine glass that sat nearby. Movement brought the Alpha’s attention down to the floor, the flexing of a foot bedecked in stylish designer black strappy high heels that wrapped around delicate ankles, one gloriously long, flawless, pale leg was tossed over its twin at the knee. The shimmering blue skirt of the dress that was just long enough to be appropriate had ridden up a touch, drawing the burning stare to a hint of creamy thighs and shadows filled with promise. The dress hugged the Omega’s waist like a lover, its sparkling patterns seemed to wind around and up the slim ribcage, parting then swooping back under and splaying out around a glorious pair of breasts almost as if the lines were reflections of hands and fingers... reaching skyward in supplication to worship their perfection, or born of desire to cup the bounty out of some primal need. The barely restrained heaving of said perfection drew the dark scrutiny further up, tearing away from the generous cleavage to caress their way up the long elegant neck, gently rounded chin and pouty lips which now bore a tiny smirk, ending at those striking blue orbs that had darkened significantly since she first saw them.

‘Holy shit.’

Olivia was thankful that she hadn’t quite regained control of her breathing, since she had no doubt that she would have blurted the words aloud if she’d had the breath to do so. Her brain was short-circuiting, every thought she was able to conjure up disappeared the moment she contemplated verbalizing anything in the presence of this magnificent creature. Her inner Alpha was roaring at her to say something, anything, but she just stood there like an idiot. Fortunately, it seemed the other woman was not entirely unaffected by the ridiculous heat simmering between them, if her almost black-eyed stare, heaving chest, and lip biting silence were reliable forms of evidence.

The lack of speech on the part of the achingly beautiful blonde was slightly unnerving, because her eyes held such intelligence, and if she wasn’t mistaken, a hint of challenge. Another wave of desire laden Omega pheromones pouring from her had the Alpha stalking over almost on autopilot. Placing a firm hand on the back of the empty chair opposite the reclining woman, she paused beside it, hip cocked at just the right angle to appear more confident then she felt, drink held loosely in her free hand. “Is this seat taken?” She cursed the slight waver in her voice but was beyond grateful that it came out at a lower timbre than normal, which seemed to be good enough for the Omega, as she shivered visibly.

“Now that _you’re_ here.” Pale fingers motioned for her to sit.

It was Olivia’s turn to shiver. That soft, husky voice would be her undoing, she knew it. Sitting down into the offered seat as smoothly as she could manage, the Alpha set her whiskey on the table, slid out of her suddenly too warm leather jacket, and leaned onto her right elbow. Glancing around the room out of habit, she noticed several jealous glares and looks of longing directed at them from the other patrons, and she was powerless to fight the satisfied smirk that found its way onto her lips in response. ‘That's right, _whelps_. I’m the one sitting with this Goddess. She chose _me_.’ Her inner Alpha swelled with pride, even as her higher brain was panicking about what the Hell she was going to say to this incredible woman now that she had made herself comfortable at her table.

For her part, Alex was about to implode. This powerhouse of dominance and desire had claimed the other seat at the table like she owned the damned bar, and dropped her leather jacket behind her, no doubt in order to show off her muscular arms. ‘Oh God, those muscles.’ The display of raw physicality had her pulse hammering, the intoxicating scent of the Alpha was overpowering at this distance, and her inner Omega was keening. She had taken up an internal mantra of ‘I will NOT swoon, I will _NOT_ swoon’ but was fast approaching her breaking point. She was glad the sexy stud was occupied looking at the crowd, because if she so much as _breathed_ in her direction in this moment, Alex could not be held responsible for her actions. It was then that the Alpha turned to her, almost as if she had heard her thoughts, a cocky little smirk lifting the corners of those kissable lips.

‘That’s it.’

Alex stood abruptly, grabbing the now empty hand of the smirking Alpha and pulling the surprised butch to her feet, the untouched glass of whiskey a monument to her need. “Get your coat, we’re leaving.” She knew it wasn’t exactly conventional, but if the Alpha had any objection to being bossed around and commanded by an Omega, then she would have to discuss it with her... or perhaps punish her for it, later. Alex shivered at that perfectly delicious thought.

The crowd parted at the sight of the willowy blonde Omega dragging the muscular brunette Alpha by the hand towards the exit, and every jealous face they passed made the smile on Olivia’s even bigger. Oblivious to the hungry stares, and the Alpha’s downright goofy grin, Alex waved to hail a nonexistent taxi as soon as her heels hit the pavement, not once looking back at the bar or her companion. Still holding the rough hand in her softer one, she busied herself with looking for a cab, hoping she didn’t appear quite as frantic as she felt.

The rain was sudden enough that it startled Alex, the cold droplets hitting the overheated skin of her bare shoulders and chest, further fraying her already high-strung nerves. Dropping the Alpha’s hand quickly, but reluctantly, she slid her arms across her cleavage and placed her own hands on top of her shoulders in a vain attempt at covering herself from the icy assault. Peering up into the darkening sky, she could tell it would probably be pouring soon, and there still was not a free taxi anywhere in sight.

Just as suddenly as the cold downpour began, her chilled skin was enveloped within exquisite warmth, causing her to swing her gaze around to that of her companion. The rugged, wear softened leather jacket so strongly held the wonderful scent of the Alpha that had draped it over her shoulders to protect her from the freezing rain, but it was the two strong hands that remained on either side of the Omega stroking her upper arms through the material that was truly warming her. It was an uncharacteristically gentle move for such a dominant stud... the action displaying not one ounce of the lust or raw need that had been ping-ponging between them in the bar moments ago. And yet, Alex still burned from it.

Finally, an unoccupied taxi arrived. Climbing in the back, she looked to the Alpha when queried by the driver for their destination who did not hesitate to give him her address, and the Omega squeezed her hand in approval. The ride was short and quiet, as the two were very much lost in each other’s eyes.

********************************************************

The frankly excessive number of locks that were clicked shut once they entered the small, spartan apartment was slightly disconcerting for Alex, but upon seeing her worried glance at the high level of security, Olivia quickly unlocked all but the single strongest deadbolt so that her guest wouldn’t be uncomfortable, or feel trapped in here. Turning back, she was rewarded by soft lips upon her own, a gentle kiss of gratitude that nearly floored her, followed up by tiny nips of teeth that held the promise of more.

Wrapping her arms around a lithe waist, the Alpha heard her leather jacket hit the floor. Then, after a short balancing act, two thumps, and the sudden three-inch drop of the lips she was locked onto heralded the removal of the Omega’s strappy heels. She felt a tug at her waist and realized the sneaky blonde had already undone her belt and was trying to get her pants unbuttoned. Breaking the kiss with Herculean effort, she grabbed the wandering hands gently in her own and stilled them.

“We don’t have to rush this.”

“I need this. _Now_.” The Omega demanded, barely suppressing a whine as she attempted to recapture the now elusive lips she had been feasting upon. Finding only jaw and chin were available now, but happily exploring the new territory, she employed more teeth in an effort to hurry things along.

“I mean, yeah, I do too... but I guess I expected we might have a drink first or, I don’t know, talk... at all.” The brunette’s statement sounded more like a question.

Alex was ready to tear her hair out in frustration with the suddenly far too talkative Alpha. “That’s not exactly how these things are supposed to go.” She leaned back from the warm throat to look at the other woman, searching her eyes for understanding but finding only quaking arousal, sincere concern, and a hint of confusion.

She decided that she would need to elaborate. “Look, I don’t know your name...”

“Olivia.” The Alpha interrupted helpfully, a smile on her handsome face.

The Omega sighed at the ridiculous situation this had turned into after things had been progressing _so_ well, and continued. “...and you don’t know my name... that’s how it works. We have fun, no strings attached. No names, no phone numbers, no commitments, just... sex.”

“Oh.” Olivia’s verbosity seemed to have fled, and the constant press of her aroused pheromones lessened somewhat.

Taking pity on the slightly dejected Alpha, Alex pulled Olivia closer by her belt, encircling her arms around the trim waist. “I know we should have spoken about our intentions before we came here, and that is entirely my fault, but since we're here now...” She looked at the Alpha through her lashes. “…how would you like to take me to your bedroom and fuck me senseless?” The Omega just managed to keep the moan out of her voice at her own suggestion.

The growl that emanated from the Alpha’s throat in response made her moan anyway, as she suddenly found herself pulled up into strong arms and carried into a separate room, then deposited onto a soft mattress that surrounded her in the scent of the other woman. Dazed from the rush of heat to her lower abdomen and the return of the Alpha’s powerful dominating smell that left her keening, Alex watched with glossy eyes as Olivia, kneeling on the bed and towering over her prone form, pulled off both of her shirts at once, leaving her in a simple black sports bra and dark blue jeans, her leather belt undone and hanging loose. Reaching out, Alex grabbed each end of the belt in her hands and used the leverage to pull Olivia closer, bringing her down on top of her. The steady growl rose in volume as the brunette’s sex-fueled brain and fumbling hands that had begun to glide over the Omega’s dress could not discern how exactly to remove the garment, resulting in a loud rip as the thin designer material could not withstand the strength of horny, desperate, and mildly confused Alpha. The blue and black lacy bra that covered the blonde’s marvelous chest quickly met a similar fate, allowing milky white breasts to fall free, rosy pink nipples hardening as they met the cool air of the apartment.

As angry as she wanted to be about the destruction of her expensive clothing, in the haze of lust that clouded her mind the barriers between them being shredded by the Alpha’s brute strength only served to heighten her arousal even further. The perfect pair of lips that were now servicing her nipple also helped with that, but lip service wasn’t what she needed right now. Tangling her fingers into short brown locks that felt almost too good to let go of, Alex gripped tightly and pulled the other woman away from her chest, bringing her face up to be level with her own, near-black eyes glaring hard into even darker ones. “Stop with the foreplay and _fuck me_ already.” She ordered, somehow sounding more in control than she was.

The Alpha growled louder once again, fumbling with her zipper to free her swollen cock from the confines of her tight jeans. Alex took the opportunity to turn over, moving into position on her hands and knees on the mattress, quivering in anticipation with the knowledge that she was _finally_ going to be taken properly. Olivia grabbed the Omega’s hip, pulled her ruined silky underwear aside, and lined up the tip of her aching shaft before pressing forward and shoving into the blonde’s soaking heat by several inches.

Alex gasped. In truth, she should have been more prepared, but she hadn’t known exactly what to expect when it came to this Alpha’s cock, since she did not get to look at it before it was inside of her. To say she was shocked at the size was an understatement... she was downright concerned. Could she really take something this big? The stretch was _glorious_ , but also a bit frightening since it felt like there was a lot more of her left to go. This Alpha could potentially hurt her if she wasn’t careful, and she wasn’t certain if she could trust the brunette to be mindful of her size. A callused hand reaching around to cup her breast and squeeze her nipple drew another burst of wetness from her core, allowing the thick cock to sink further into her, and then her mind went completely blank.

Tight. Soft. Warm. Wet. Being inside of this woman was absolute perfection, and Olivia never wanted to leave the clinging heat that she was about to fill completely. A teasing nibble on a pale shoulder had the Goddess moaning again, and finally, the last few inches of the Alpha’s shaft slid home. Olivia’s breath caught when she felt the head of her cock press against the Omega’s cervix as she bottomed out. It was pure bliss, and she held there for several moments simply feeling the burning walls flutter around her as the lanky body shook with pleasure beneath her. Then, once the pale beauty had adjusted to her size, the Alpha began to move.

The sudden emptiness made her chest feel hollow, but then she was reborn as the Alpha again filled her. It was euphoria for a brief moment until it was gone... and then she was saved once more as the thick shaft returned to press deeply into her a third time. She lost count after that, numbers now beyond her, Hell, most speech and some motor functions were beyond her at this point. All that mattered was the next stroke of that big cock, the next touch of those coarse but talented hands upon her chest, even the next surprisingly soft kiss on her shoulder.

The strokes came faster, became harder as the Omega keened and quaked, her body saying what words could not. The spectacular taking went on for countless minutes until she felt the Alpha begin to lose her rhythm. They were both already close, but Alex was so overwhelmed with a desire that had been plaguing her for months, years even, that she, incomprehensibly, needed something more to send her over the edge. The Omega in her demanded she give in to her need for submission, to be dominated, but she had always preferred to get through these one-night stands without becoming some Alpha’s bitch. Unfortunately, now that the idea of submitting had entered her mind, she could not get it out, nor did she think she would be able to get off without it this time. Perhaps... she didn’t need to fight her nature so desperately, her inner Omega argued. After all, she was already bent over on her hands and knees taking this Alpha’s cock, it wouldn’t be much more embarrassing to indulge just a little bit. To tell Oliv… the Alpha what she wanted, what she needed. But these would be instructions, _commands_ , not requests.

Alexandra Cabot does not _beg_.

“Fuck yes.” She moaned, fingers digging into the edge of the mattress. “ _Fill_ me. Don’t stop.”

Olivia further lost her rhythm at the previously silent Omega’s sudden commands, nearly stopping out of surprise. It was only when her sex-brain had registered that she had been specifically instructed _not_ to stop that she got back into her groove. She did not intend to disappoint her woman.

As strong hands slid up and down her back, Alex writhed. The thick shaft filled her so thoroughly and so perfectly that she was certain she’d be ruined for anyone else after tonight. Arching her back to give the Alpha better access, she felt the head of Olivia’s cock rub against a particularly sensitive spot inside of her with each stroke. “Oh God yes! Faster!”

Pumping her hips at an increased pace, Olivia immediately complied with her lover, hands fumbling for better grip on the blonde’s sweat-slicked hips. The sounds of wet flesh slapping together were drowned out by their growls and moans. Dominant pheromones pouring from her, willing _mewling_ Omega beneath her, cock buried in slick clinging heat, her inner Alpha was on full display… and she had never felt so alive.

Arms shaking from holding up her own weight, Alex collapsed down onto her elbows under the force of Olivia’s powerful thrusts. The stretch, the burn, the unparalleled pleasure of being taken so hard by such a strong Alpha was making her head swim with lust and flashes of desires that she would never even under oath admit to having out loud. It was only _this_ , this sweet torture that had her mouth moving of its own volition, secret words of wants slipping free against her better judgment. “Make me yours, my Alpha, _please_!” She begged, _pleaded,_ her voice becoming guttural. “ _Knot_ me. Fill my womb.” The volume of her cries dropping as her body fought against itself, trying and failing to silence her inner Omega that had broken out and refused to be muzzled. The last words to escape were pained, barely above a whisper, but they were just loud enough to be heard.

“ _Breed me_.”

Olivia absolutely lost it. That had been all her inner Alpha needed to hear, and she buried herself to the hilt in her woman and gave in to her baser instincts. That husky voice held such sway over her, she would deny her nothing... _could_ deny her nothing. Her Omega’s wish was her command.

Through the haze of arousal, Alex cringed when she realized what she had said. It was ridiculously sappy, those words meant for lovers, and she had often wished that the phrasing did not affect her so... intensely. It was her inner Omega that swooned at the thought of being claimed, tied, and bred, as silly as it was to her higher brain. When she felt that magnificent cock go still deep inside of her, she knit her brow. Did Olivia finish already? She wouldn’t be one bit surprised, considering what she had just said to her. ‘No... not yet.’ Surely, she wouldn’t actually knot her... that was something couples do, not strangers having one-night stands. ‘Unless...’ Unless the Alpha fucking you was not the type to do one-night stands and would take everything you say at face value. ‘God damn it.’ She felt the lower part of the cock begin to swell and knew it was already too late to pull away, and she still had not come. ‘Damn, damn, damn, damn, _fuck_.’

The thickening shaft rocking inside of her, a wonderfully dexterous hand slid down from her breasts, across her belly, soft pads of skilled fingers sliding around and over her clit, just as a warm body pressed along her back. The other hand slid upwards, squeezing possessively as it traveled the length of her throat, grasping her jaw in a firm yet gentle hold. That sexy voice had morphed into a harsh whisper against her ear as the knot swelled to stretch her fully.

“Take my knot, _bitch_.”

Alex screamed.

The unexpected and incredibly powerful orgasm ripped through her and she felt the heavy cock finally explode inside of her, burning splashes of her Alpha’s seed shooting deep within, filling her womb, just like she had begged her to do. It was exquisite, everything she had hoped it would be. Alex used the last of her energy to rock back against the weakening thrusts of the shaking body above her, groaning as the final spurts of liquid fill her. When she felt teeth at her shoulder she tensed up, worried the overachieving Alpha would actually attempt a mating bite. As her scent changed from arousal to concern, the possessive growls behind her gave way to a quiet whine, and the brunette nuzzled the spot she had been reminded she wasn’t allowed to permanently mark. Alex relaxed when she felt a gentle nip that didn’t break skin but made very clear what the Alpha had wanted to offer her. At that thought, a second, smaller and even more unexpected orgasm rippled out of her, to her complete disbelief. She slid down to the mattress, still quivering, and was covered soon after by her lover carefully lowering her muscular frame down on top of her. Lying there boneless and sated beneath the warm weight of the Alpha, her womanhood stretched around a wonderfully thick knot, her womb filled with hot seed, and a promise bite bruising her shoulder, it occurred to Alex that this was the best sex she’d ever had in her life.

“Holy shit.” The breathless whisper danced across her skin, a tender kiss soon replacing its ghost along her spine.

“Holy shit, indeed.” A relaxed smile spread across her face, matching the one she felt pressing against the back of her neck. Strong tan arms wrapped around her pale waist, and soft lips traced along her shoulder, paying special attention to her bruised mark. It was... sweet.

“I’m sorry I called you a bitch.” Olivia said, her shaky voice tinged with embarrassment. “I don’t think of you that way, I just thought...” She trailed off, uncertain how to address her concern.

“Don’t worry about it. It was the right thing to say in the moment.” Alex did not normally stay for chitchat after one-night stands, and most certainly did not engage in pillow talk, but as they lay there, tied together in the most intimate way, bathing in the blissful afterglow, she let her guard down. ‘Just this once.’

“I don’t normally let people knot me, you know.”

“Really?” The Alpha seemed to perk up at this, and soon the tip of her nose was nuzzling the hairs at the nape of the blonde’s neck.

Alex nodded, sighing contentedly. “Mm-hmm.”

“Wow. I must be special.”

The mirth in the woman’s voice did not distract Alex from the complete lack of sarcasm or superiority that would usually accompany such a statement. It occurred to her now that this undoubtedly powerful and dominant Alpha had allowed her, an Omega, to not only dictate everything that had transpired this evening, but also hadn’t used her strength to assert her dominance a single time outside of when it was requested by her. Suddenly, the prospect of leaving once the knot loosened made her inner Omega protest fiercely; This was a good mate, one that would treat her with respect, one that was strong enough to protect her, one that gave her what she needed in bed, and one that was willing to let _her_ be in control, even though the Alpha had the power to bring her to her knees her with a growl. “We’ll see about that.”

“Oh, does that mean I at least rate a repeat performance?”

“Maybe.” Alex teased. Logically, she knew she couldn’t stay the night... but she didn’t need to leave _right away_. She could stay long enough to have more ridiculously hot sex with the attractive Alpha, and so what if that hot sex included pretending that this wasn’t just a fling with a random stranger? It was just a fantasy, like their almost mating bite had been... it couldn’t really hurt.

After all, it’s not like they would ever see each other again.

Right?

THE END?

********************************************************


End file.
